<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Other Bruises by ebineez01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948722">Love and Other Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01'>ebineez01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tour of Duty (1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Vietnam War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of season 2. Zeke is feeling bruised and battered after his ex wife leaves Saigon, and there's only one person who can come close to helping him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Anderson/Myron Goldman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set early in season 2, after/ during the events of the first 4 episodes.</p><p>Some parts follow what happened in the episodes, but others veer away from it, so I guess you could class it as an AU.</p><p>Starts right after Zeke gets back from Saigon after having seen his ex wife.</p><p>Rated E for later chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeke looked up at the knock on his door. He really didn't feel like ministering to one of his men right now, but he was their 'Sarge' and he'd never turn one of them away if they needed him. "Come in," he called, when all he really wanted to say was 'go away'. He let out a sigh of relief when the LT poked his head through the door. "Hey LT," he greeted with a sad smile.</p><p>"Hey yourself," Myron said as he moved into his Sergeants room, closing the door behind him and taking in the man's slumped shoulders, his eyes flicking to the half empty bottle of whiskey sitting next to him. "I came to see how your meeting with your ex went." Not waiting for an invitation, he walked over to pull out a chair and a second glass.</p><p>Zeke watched as his LT made himself comfortable, hesitating only a moment before he obliged the other man and poured him a measure of Jack Daniels. "Oh it went just great LT," he replied, unable to keep the sarcasm or bitterness from his voice.</p><p>Myron winced slightly downing his drink quickly, before holding out his glass for more.</p><p>Zeke filled both their glasses again, staring forlornly at the rapidly emptying bottle.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've got another one in my room," Myron said as he sipped at his drink this time, watching as Zeke took a considerably larger gulp. "So, I take it she didn't come all this way to tell you she wanted to get back together?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Nope!" He took a sip and let out a sigh. "God I was so stupid!"</p><p>"Hey," Myron said, reaching out to place a hand on his Sergeants arm. "It's not stupid to want your family back!"</p><p>Zeke's eyes dropped to his LTs hand where it rested on his forearm. "No, it's not," he agreed. "But it <em>was</em> stupid to think she'd wanna get back together with <em>me</em>. I didn't even give her a chance to talk, to tell me what she came here for. I just went full steam ahead like a damn bull at a gate and told her how much I wanted to try and make it work out this time..." He looked at his glass and spun it in his fingers, before taking another drink.</p><p>Myron just sipped his whiskey and waited, knowing the other man would go on when he was ready.</p><p>"She came all this way to...to tell me she was getting remarried."</p><p>Zeke had spoken so softly, Myron had to lean in to hear him. "Oh..." Myron struggled for something more to say. "I'm sorry to hear that." He held his glass out towards his friend, waiting for Zeke's eyes to come up to his. "But it's her loss...she would've been lucky to have you back," he said quietly, sincerely. "I want you to remember that."</p><p>Zeke held his COs eyes for a few moments longer before he looked away, emptying his glass. "That an order LT?"</p><p>The corner of Myron's mouth twitched. "No, it's not an order," he replied. "Think of it as a request...from one friend to another..."</p><p>Zeke's head came up, touched that his Lieutenant considered them friends. He nodded, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, his heart still broken, but somehow lighter. The utter desolation he'd felt after Carol had turned away from him at the airport had been threatening to consume him, but now, as he looked at his friend, it seemed to recede just a little.</p><p>Myron tapped out a cigarette and lit up, taking a deep breath of the soothing smoke. "So, you got a pack of cards around here or what?" he asked, determined not to let his Sergeant sit and ride out his hurt alone.</p><p>Zeke stared at him for a few seconds but knew there'd be no getting rid of the boy, so he simply gave him a small smile and reached into his desk drawer.</p><p>They passed a pleasant few hours, just talking and playing cards before Myron stood to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he headed towards the door. Zeke looked at his watch and Myron smiled. "Yeah okay, later today then," he conceded, as he turned away.</p><p>"LT?" Zeke called to his retreating back.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Thanks," he said quietly, with a slight nod.</p><p>Myron nodded once in return. "Anytime..." They looked at each other a moment longer before Myron smiled and tapped his cap against his leg. "I'll see you later," he said finally and disappeared out the door.</p><p>Zeke let out a sigh and settled back in his chair, pouring what he vowed would be his last drink tonight.</p><p>Myron took in a deep breath of the humid night air as he made his way back to his own hooch, happy he'd been able to help his Sergeant, truly hoping he had left him in a better place than he'd found him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was all this fic was supposed to be, a little one shot about how Myron helped Zeke after Carol left Saigon.</p><p>But as quite often happens with me, it's turned into something much more, so there will be quite a few more chapters.</p><p>I will put a warning here though, that the E rating for later chapters will see Myron and Zeke get a lot closer as their friendship develops, so if you don't like to think of Zeke and Myron as anything other than friends, you should stop reading now and leave it at this little one shot.</p><p>And if you enjoyed this, it'd be nice if you left a comment and/ or kudos to let me know 🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a good idea where this one is headed so I’ll be updating pretty quickly 🙂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks passed quickly and Myron was pleased to see that his Sergeant seemed to be getting over what had happened with his ex wife, though he knew she was still on his mind. After that first time, their get-togethers had become a nightly thing, sometimes lasting hours, sometimes only consisting of a drink or two if they had a mission the next day. But most of the time, Myron knew, he probably stayed much longer than he should have. He also found his eyes on his Sergeant more often, telling himself it was only out of concern, wanting to make sure that he was doing okay. They all depended on him, needed him, Myron most of all. He <em>needed</em> to be okay...</p><p>"Two minutes out!" came the call from the chopper pilot, pulling Myron out of his thoughts...to find he'd been staring straight at Zeke, and Zeke was staring right back. His heart leapt into his throat and he forced a smile. "Ready Sergeant?" he yelled over the noise of the Huey, and his heart trip-hammered when Zeke grinned back.</p><p>"Born ready LT!"</p><p>They held each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, then the big chopper's skids hit the ground and they were up, Zeke first out of the bird as always, with Myron yelling "Go, go, go, go, go..." as their men scampered out behind him.</p><p>They were out on a routine patrol, but like anything in 'Nam, a routine patrol could turn deadly in seconds. Myron hoped that wouldn't be the case today when they came upon a VC train, two men carrying a cage made of bamboo. They'd sent Johnson to see if he could find out the size of the VC force, and now the damn radio was refusing to work! Again...</p><p>"I'm going in there for a closer look," Myron said.</p><p>"Better wait for Johnson to get back so we know what kinda strength we're up against," Zeke advised.</p><p>"Whatever kind of strength they are, I wanna get a picture of that guy," Myron answered, pulling out his camera and checking it.</p><p>Zeke didn't say anything, what could he say, especially with the RTO sitting right next to him. He knew what he wanted to say, he also knew what he wanted to do! Sit on the damn boy if it stopped him from putting himself in harms way. In the end, as his LT moved around him to get closer to the column of enemy soldiers, he did the only thing he could, picked up his field glasses to keep an eye on them.</p><p>Just after the LT left, Johnson turned up. "Looks like two platoons," he said quietly.</p><p>"Alright, get ready to di-di," Zeke replied as he went after the LT. They couldn't take on that many VC, they needed to get out of there and fast before they were seen. He moved past Percell and Ruiz, telling them to get ready to go, before he dropped to his belly to move up to the LTs position.</p><p>"LT, the radio's gone...Johnson saw two platoons, so I say let's di-di before they smell us," he breathed as he came up behind him.</p><p>They had just started to retreat when the firing started, and the RTO was hit, then everyone was scrambling for cover and returning fire.</p><p>"Let's go, let's go," Myron yelled. "Come on!" He watched as his men grabbed the fallen radio man and the radio and headed back towards the LZ, then he looked back to see Anderson on his belly covering them.</p><p>"Get 'em back to the LZ," Zeke yelled. "I got the rear!"</p><p>Myron hesitated only a moment before he turned and followed his men back towards the extraction zone. He didn't want to leave him there to fend off the enemy alone, but he had his whole squad to think about, some of them wounded, and he had to trust his Sergeant would be okay. But it still didn't make it any easier as he ran through the bush, away from Zeke with the sound of gunfire still erupting, and the enemy advancing. Myron got his men on the chopper and stood by it looking back towards the trees, unable to keep the smile from his face when his Sergeant emerged unharmed.</p><p>They didn't talk much on the way back to base, worried about their wounded man, and as soon as they landed they were jumping down and handing him out, Myron chatting the damn door gunner when he didn't move to help.</p><p>Zeke had just turned away from handing their RTO off to the medical staff when the LT was beside him, his hand on his back as he spoke, asking him to find out about the medical records on the gunner. Zeke readily agreed, then his heart thudded as the LT placed his other hand on his chest, his fingers almost caressing...no that wasn't the right word, was it?...as he made each point.</p><p>"Sounds good," Zeke agreed as he focussed wholly on his LT.</p><p>"I'm going to be typing up my after action reports if you need me," Myron finished, his right hand falling away from his Sergeants chest, his left staying in place for a little longer as they looked at each other for a moment and the other man nodded. Then he reluctantly released his Sergeant, with one last pat on his arm as he turned towards the Adjutants Office.</p><p>Zeke watched his LT go for a few seconds before he turned back to the chopper to get the door gunners name, then he went to check on his men.</p><p>"Alright people, listen up now listen up," Zeke called as he entered the team hooch. "Tomorrow's duty roster's gonna be posted outside my hooch! Ruiz, you're on Sergeant Major Toliver's work detail tomorrow..." He had a few more words with the guys before the chaplain turned up to welcome them home and remind them all that he was there for them if needed.</p><p>As Zeke walked back to his hooch, he knew it was true what the Chaplain said about him not being much for talking, but that had changed a little recently. Him and the LT, well they'd grown pretty close the last few months or so. Zeke had noticed it since they'd been in the evac hospital together, maybe even before that really. Since Captain Wallace had died, they'd had to work together more closely, trust each other more implicitly. They'd banded together against that sorry excuse for a captain who'd nearly cost them all their lives when Ladybird had been attacked, and again when the LTs father had shown up out there. He found he could talk to the other man, and he briefly wondered why that was, before he realised that the LT seemed to be able to confide in him as well, like a give-and-take kinda deal, and he guessed that made it easier to open up, knowing he was there to help the LT, just as much as the LT was there to help him. Theirs certainly wasn't the usual Lieutenant/ Platoon Sergeant relationship that was for sure, Zeke had never had a relationship like this with <em>any</em> officer before.</p><p>Zeke dumped his gear in his hooch and went and got cleaned up, then went and had chow with the team, looking forward to spending the evening in the company of his LT. But the LT didn't turn up at his hooch after dinner as had been his custom the last few weeks, so Zeke grabbed up his bottle of JD and went looking, finally finding him still in the Adjutants Office.</p><p>"Hey LT," he said as he walked in.</p><p>Myron glanced up and smiled. "Hey yourself." Then he frowned. "Something wrong?"</p><p>Zeke shook his head giving his LT a bemused look. "Nope, just ya didn't turn up after chow, so I thought I'd come lookin'...make sure ya weren't buried alive under that pile 'a paperwork there," he said as he made his way across the space between them and perched on the corner of the desk. "Bet ya ain't had nothin' to eat yet," he added quietly, and before he could stop himself, he ran a finger along the other man's cheek. "Haven't even given yourself time to clean up..." His LTs face changed slightly and he gave him a soft smile, causing Zeke to duck his head, suddenly embarrassed at his admission that he'd been worried about the boy.</p><p>He held Zeke's eyes as his Sergeant slowly lowered his hand, touched at his concern and he cleared his throat trying to think of something to say. "Ah...well, I wanted to get these reports done, and I guess time just got away on me." His eyes took in his freshly showered Sergeant and he suddenly wished he'd taken the time to shower himself. "You smell all nice and fresh though," he said, instantly regretting his words. <em>Jesus, what the hell are you thinking saying things like that to him? </em>Myron quickly glanced around to make sure there was no one else there to overhear what he'd just said, and let out a breath when he realised they were indeed alone. Then he was suddenly glad he'd said it after all when his Sergeant rewarded him with one of his shy smiles.</p><p>"I'm feelin' it too, I'll tell you what! Nothin' like havin' a shower after a few days in the bush, even if the water is only luke warm..."</p><p>Myron laughed. "At least with the drums being out in the sun all day, it does take the chill off. Better than being completely cold!"</p><p>Zeke chuckled in return. "I heard that! The shrinkage factor from the cold water <em>alone</em> would be a little embarrassing!"</p><p>Myron snorted. "Somehow I don't think you'd have anything to worry about there Sergeant..." The surprised look on his Sergeants face made him realise what he'd just said, and he could feel his face flaming. "Ah, that is...what I meant was..." he stammered. <em>Fuck!</em> What had he meant!? He swallowed. "So did you bring that bottle to drink or what?" he blurted out, changing the subject and deciding to completely ignore his last statement. He was the superior officer here, if he chose to ignore it then his Sergeant would follow suit. He hoped...</p><p>Zeke shook his head slightly. "Drink," he replied finally, though he wasn't sure the question actually needed an answer. He looked around then, searching. "I didn't bring any glasses though," he admitted.</p><p>Myron held out his hand for the bottle, unscrewing the cap and quickly taking a large swig directly from it. He took another and then passed it back to Zeke.</p><p>Zeke brought it to his lips, a small thrill running through him as the fiery liquid burnt a trail down his throat.</p><p>Myron's gaze followed the bottle up to his Sergeants lips, his own parting slightly as he watched, transfixed, as the other man's throat worked as he swallowed, and to his absolute horror, he was sure he let out a slight moan. When he glanced back up, Zeke's eyes were on him.</p><p>Zeke let the bottle rest on his leg, feeling the heat begin to build in his belly...<em>from the whiskey</em>, he told himself.</p><p>Myron tried not to stare, and he was just about to look away when the other man leaned down across the desk...</p><p>Zeke held out the bottle, and he felt something coiling in his gut he really couldn't describe when his CO brought the bottle back to his lips, their eyes staying locked as he drank.</p><p>Myron felt the smokey liquor cascade across his tongue, and as he felt it hit his empty stomach, he also felt it go straight to his head, and he couldn't help but wonder what his Sergeant would taste like...</p><p>Zeke saw...<em>something</em>...cross his LTs face, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. If he didn't know better, he would've sworn...he shook it off<em>. It's been far too long for you son...</em>he told himself.</p><p>Myron swallowed, and this time it had nothing to do with the liquor, as his gaze tumbled down over his Sergeants body.</p><p>"Y'alright there LT?"</p><p>"Yeah, yes," he replied haltingly, but he knew Anderson wouldn't let it go at that, so he quickly cut off anymore queries. "I appreciate the thought Sergeant," he said, taking one last sip of whiskey before setting the bottle down on the desk. "But I really should get back to these reports, or I'll be here all night..."</p><p>Zeke couldn't deny he was a little disappointed, but he also didn't want the boy to lose anymore sleep than he already did, so he ducked his head and smiled as he touched the bottle. "Ya want me to leave this for ya?"</p><p>Myron nearly changed his mind and begged him to stay when he gave him that smile, the one that just about brought him undone every time, but he dug his nails into his palms and shook his head, not trusting his voice. He really could <em>not</em> be alone with Zeke right now. Especially not here, where anyone could walk in.</p><p>"Okay, if you're sure," Zeke said as he pushed to his feet and picked up the bottle. "Don't you stay up too late now LT..."</p><p>Myron smiled as he watched him push the door open. "Sergeant," he called, waiting for him to turn around. "Thank you." He let it show how much he truly meant that, and he hoped that the other man could see it.</p><p>Zeke's hand tightened on the door handle as he locked eyes with his Lieutenant. Finally he let out a breath and gave one final nod before he headed out into the night.</p><p>Myron waited until his Sergeant was gone before he let out a loud, frustrated sigh, his hands rubbing over his face. "What the hell am I doing!?" he wondered aloud, his hands thumping onto the desk as he stared out of the closed door for nearly a whole minute. He shouldn't...<em>couldn't</em> feel this way about his Platoon Sergeant! He couldn't even imagine what Zeke would do if he knew what he'd been thinking the last few weeks. For a long time Myron had successfully managed to ignore the fact that he sometimes found men attractive as well as women...well he'd mostly been successful anyway. There'd been a few times at school, but he'd passed that off as the natural curiosity of horny teenagers. Then there'd been the hand-to-hand teacher at OCS, but everyone seemed to have a man-crush on that guy, so he didn't think too much of it.</p><p>But with Zeke...he knew he was in trouble the moment he turned to face him on that very first day they met, felt it like a bayonet to the gut every damn time he'd looked at the man. So he'd pushed him away, gotten snarky with him, fought with him, refused to take his advice, and was just generally a complete ass to him...all trying to prove to himself that he wasn't falling for his Platoon Sergeant. Christ, when he thought he'd died in that tunnel collapse and he'd had to give him mouth to mouth...he felt like he was going to die himself. Thinking about it even now, it still made him feel like the entire ceiling of that fucking tunnel was sitting on his chest. So for a while, he pushed even harder, hiding behind his rank and the natural separation that occurred between officers and enlisted. But then Rusty Wallace had been killed...and everything changed. He was terrified when Zeke had told him he was now in command, the only thing keeping him from falling apart completely in the weeks after that was knowing that his Sergeant would never leave his side...unless he pushed him away for good, and that's when he knew things had to change. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge all these damn thoughts and feelings, and turned his attention back to his reports.</p><p>Zeke took his time getting back to his hooch, drinking from his bottle as he walked. He thought about his LT, about everything the boy had heaped on his young shoulders. His thoughts also turned to their own strengthening relationship and how that relationship seemed to be changing...it seemed that way to him at least...</p><p>They'd started out slow for sure, the boy fighting him just about every step of the way, but they were close now, real close. Closer than he'd been to anybody for a very long time...maybe ever, and he had a feeling it was the same for the LT. And at first, it was all about the two of them banding together to keep each other and their men alive under very difficult circumstances. But now...surely he wasn't the only one who felt it...or was he? Had anything really changed between them the last few weeks? Or was Zeke just interpreting the same things differently? He shook his head and took another drink. He needed to stop thinking about this...it was making his damn head hurt!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed 🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Zeke was up bright and early, hangover and all, cursing his decision to go sit and stare at the stars until he'd finished that bottle of whiskey. He skipped breakfast and headed straight for the dispensary, where he was already getting pissed off with the guy at the desk.</p>
<p>"My LT, all he wants to know, is the guy fibbin' about his back or not..."</p>
<p>"Look, your LT can't see anyone's charts without authorisation from the doc in charge of the medical records."</p>
<p>"Alright, well who's that?"</p>
<p>"Which ah, that happens to be...Doctor Seymour..."</p>
<p>Just then the doors to Zeke's left burst open and a guy wearing pyjamas came running through with an orderly hot on his heels yelling for everyone to watch out cause the guy had a scalpel. Then a lady doctor came flying through the doorway trying to talk to guy down, but he was having none of it as he grabbed her around the throat and pushed her up against the wall.</p>
<p>Zeke noticed the MPs come in and draw their weapons, and without thinking he pushed the guards pistol out of the way and yelled the first thing that came to mind in his best Staff Sergeants voice.</p>
<p>"Soldier! Ten-hut!" The guy dropped the lady doctor and turned, and Zeke launched himself at him, knocking him to the ground, not believing he then had to actually yell for someone to help him hold the guy. He was fucking huge and he was gaining the upper hand as he rolled them over, pinning Zeke beneath him. The MPs and the orderly managed to get a hold of the guy, with the lady yelling the whole time for them to take it easy on him. <em>Sure lady, don't worry that I just about had my goddamned arm hacked off,</em> Zeke thought as he pushed himself to his feet.</p>
<p>He held his wounded arm and watched the woman stare after the soldier and the MPs. "Damn lady!" he said calmly. "Seein' as how he feels about you, ya oughta be worried about whether or not he's gonna get loose again..." Then she turned to face him.</p>
<p>"I'm Doctor Seymour, I run the psychiatric ward," she announced.</p>
<p>Zeke just stared at her. This was who he was going to have to get around if he wanted to get the LT a look at that door gunners records. She moved closer to him and smiled.</p>
<p>"And that was very brave of you to try to save my patient."</p>
<p>Before he knew it, Zeke was sitting on a hospital bed with his shirt off and the good lady doctor bandaging his arm. He asked her about the guy he'd tackled and she seemed happy enough to talk about him, so he thought he'd try his luck with the gunner. To his consternation, he hit a brick wall, so he tried to look suitably put out, and a few seconds later, she said she could probably find out about the gunners back, which was all he really wanted in the first place.</p>
<p>"I appreciate it, I'll tell the LT," he replied, though he still couldn't really figure her out. She seemed happy enough to tell him the life story of the guy with the scalpel, but then didn't want to let him know if a damn door gunner had a bad back! He shook his head slightly, thinking he'd never understand doctors, women <em>or</em> officers! And this girl was all three!</p>
<p>And then she was asking him why he didn't let the MPs just shoot the guy with the scalpel, which he also didn't understand. The guy was an American soldier! Why would he want him to get shot, possibly killed if he could help it, and he told her as much. And <em>then</em> she was telling him she wanted to shrink his head!</p>
<p>"Now listen here," Zeke began, not caring if she was an officer. "I go by my instincts and that's kept me breathin' so far, and no disrespect intended to you, but I'm not into bein' analysed. Ya understand me?"</p>
<p>"I meant over dinner..."</p>
<p>Zeke was surprised she wasn't upset by his little speech like most officers would've been, but you could've knocked him down with a feather when she came out with that! "But, you're a doctor!" Which in this Army meant officer...and fraternisation between officers and grunts...well it'd see him in the stockade just thinking about it! Then she smiled and proceeded to tell him she was a civilian contract psychiatrist, intimating that there was no reason he should say no to her invitation. So he'd agreed to dinner, mostly because he was worried she'd renege on agreeing to find out about the door gunner for the LT if he said no.</p>
<p>He thought about her invitation as he made his way from the dispensary to the PX. He supposed she was attractive enough, and his marriage was surely over, and he should be flattered. Right? That an attractive, single, female American doctor would ask him out. So why didn't he feel that way? If he were honest, he really had no inclination to go out to dinner with anyone, except maybe the LT. He sighed then, knowing that going out for dinner with her tonight meant it would be two nights in a row that he didn't get to spend with the LT. Grabbing some supplies, he was headed back to his hooch when he saw Toliver giving Ruiz a hard time, so he wandered over to try to give the kid a break, when all hell broke loose and the damn latrine exploded not ten feet from where they were standing. <em>And oh Christ! The Chaplain just went in there...</em></p>
<p>Less than an hour later saw him and the LT, along with the MPs in Major Darlings office, trying to figure out who had fragged the poor chaplain. He tried to tell them they'd be making a mistake to not even consider that a GI could've done it, but Darling about bit his head off and accused him of...well he didn't really know what...but it sounded like he was accusing him of something. And then to bring Carol up of all things...implying, what? That he wasn't doing his job properly? So he shut his mouth and let the trumped up little windbag finish his speech, then they all saluted the jerk and left.</p>
<p>He slid his cap onto his head as the LT moved up beside him. "Well LT, I think I'll go round up some people from town."</p>
<p>"No, I'll handle it," Myron replied. "You've fielded your share of fire for one day. Look, what Darling said was unfair." Myron's blood boiled just thinking about it. "But he's not wrong to be worried about GIs freaking out."</p>
<p>"Well hey, he's not wrong about somethin' else too, I mean what happened between me and my wife, it is on my mind," Zeke admitted to the only other person he ever would, and then the LT was turning towards him, his hand laid gently on his arm.</p>
<p>"Hey," Myron said softly. "If you think that's affected the way you've done your job, I haven't noticed."</p>
<p>"Well, it's just that all my life I've had my instincts to go by, and my instincts were wrong when it came to my wife, and they could be wrong here." Zeke didn't really believe that to be true though. His instincts were all screwed up when it came to Carol cause he'd been a half a world away from her for over two years. So no, he didn't really think he was wrong about it being a GI who did the fragging, but it was possible...</p>
<p>Myron wanted to punch Darling for making Zeke question himself like this. "Sergeant, getting shot down in your personal life has got nothing to do with being a good soldier," he reasoned, hesitating only a moment before he continued. "You're the best one I ever knew, and I count on that everyday in the bush." He could tell Zeke was getting a little uncomfortable at the praise like he always did, so he tried to lighten the mood a little. "Of course I really don't have any other choice..." Then Zeke was laughing and Myron smiled.</p>
<p>"D'you mind if we talk about somethin' else? Please?" Zeke asked with a chuckle as he started walking again.</p>
<p>"Alright, fine," Myron agreed as he fell into step beside him. "Did you check the medical records on that door gunner I told you to look at?"</p>
<p>Zeke shook his head. "Hey, the doctor wouldn't let me near the records, she's very committed to protectin' the privacy of her patients," he explained. Then the LTs hands were on him again pulling him to a stop beside him.</p>
<p>"What do you mean <em>she?</em>" he asked. "You couldn't finagle medical records out of a female doctor!? Sergeant, you are losing your touch," he said with a shake of his head, trying to keep a straight face as he left his friend standing in the yard. Once he'd turned away he did smile then, glad Zeke hadn't used his masculine wiles on the lady doctor...finding out about the door gunners back wasn't <em>that</em> important to him...</p>
<p>Zeke watched him go, thinking he didn't get a chance to tell him that she was going to try to find out for him anyway. He also didn't get a chance to tell him that he was sure her effort was directly related to his agreeing to have dinner with her tonight.</p>
<p>"Hey LT," he called, waiting until he turned back to face him, but what came out of his mouth was not what he'd planned to say. "Do me a personal favor will ya? While you're in Saigon, watch your tail!"</p>
<p>"I hear ya," the LT answered with a smile as he turned and walked away.</p>
<p>He watched after his LT for a few seconds more, wishing he was going with him. He just hoped the boy was careful and didn't get himself into trouble. Finally he turned away and headed back to his hooch to make sure his civvies were clean and pressed, not so upset now at having to go to dinner with the doc since the LT was going to be in Saigon anyway.</p>
<p>A few hours later, a little past his usual time, Myron gave a quick knock on his Sergeants door, and the answering invitation to enter had him smiling. Opening the door he stepped inside, the bottle of JD he'd brought with him clutched in one hand, his cap in the other. He looked up and stopped short when he saw Zeke tucking a light blue shirt into tan pants. <em>Damn, but that shirt brings out his eyes</em>...the thought startled him and he felt himself blush, just glad he hadn't said it out loud. He cleared his throat. "You didn't have to get all dressed up on my account," he blurted out and closed his eyes briefly, before looking at his Sergeant again.</p>
<p>Zeke froze, his hand stuck halfway down his pants.</p>
<p>"Looks like you've got plans," Myron said, forcing a smile he decidedly did <em>not</em> feel.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry LT," he said, a little breathless at the strange look the boy was giving him. "I didn't get a chance to tell ya this afternoon, and then I thought you'd be in Saigon til late. Did ya find out anything?"</p>
<p>"Don't apologise Sergeant," he said, more than a little subdued. He hadn't cut his duty short in Saigon, but he'd driven like a madman to get back in time to have a quick shower and shave before he came to see Zeke. "And no, I didn't find a thing."</p>
<p>Zeke finished tucking in his shirt. "Ya know, this is nothin' important, I could cancel." <em>In a heartbeat,</em> he thought. <em>Tell me ya want me ta cancel and I will...</em></p>
<p>"No, I don't want you to do that..." <em>Yes, I do...</em></p>
<p>Zeke nodded, trying to keep the disappointment from his face as he sat on the side of his bed to lace up his shoes.</p>
<p>"So," Myron said, as he leant his ass back against his Sergeants desk. "Going into town with the guys then?"</p>
<p>"No actually," Zeke replied, focussing his attention on his shoelaces. "Well, I am goin' into town, but I'm havin' dinner with a lady."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Myron tried to act casual, but was sure even that one syllable sounded strained. "Anyone I know?" Suddenly he didn't just want to plead with him to cancel, he wanted to order him to cancel, but what right did have?</p>
<p>Zeke looked up at him then as he stood to retrieve his jacket. "Not exactly. It's the lady doctor I told you about today."</p>
<p>"Well, be careful Sergeant, if she's a doctor, she's an officer..." He didn't need to elaborate.</p>
<p>"Well that's what I thought too when she asked me out..."</p>
<p>"<em>She</em> asked <em>you</em>!?"</p>
<p>Zeke stared at him. "And is that so unbelievable?"</p>
<p>"No, of course not," Myron back-pedalled. "I didn't mean it like that..."</p>
<p>Zeke let out a breath. "Anyway, she's a civilian contractor, so frat regs don't apply."</p>
<p>"That's convenient," he mumbled uncharitably.</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>"I said that's good..." he lied. <em>No it's damn well not!</em></p>
<p>"You know I could still cancel," Zeke tried. "I could just say that somethin' important came up..."</p>
<p>"No, you should go," Myron said. "If you want to I mean...you should go..."</p>
<p>Zeke shrugged. "Tell the truth LT, I'd rather stay here with you..."</p>
<p>Myron stared at him for a full five seconds before he found his voice. "You would?" He cleared his throat. "So...you don't really want to go out with her?"</p>
<p>"I didn't get to tell ya earlier, she said she could probably find out about the gunners back for us..."</p>
<p>"Well that's good."</p>
<p>Zeke looked down and scratched at a knot on his desktop. "And then a few seconds later she asked me to go out to dinner with her."</p>
<p>Myron narrowed his eyes. "So you think that implied she'd only look into the gunners records if you went out with her?"</p>
<p>Zeke shrugged again. "I don't know LT, maybe...I'm not sure," he admitted, looking back up to him. "That's just what it felt like at the time."</p>
<p>Myron let out a breath. "Well I could see how you might feel that way given the timing."</p>
<p>"And if that's the only way we get to find out about that gunner...well I didn't wanna let ya down is all..." he admitted looking away.</p>
<p>"Hey...look at me Zeke," Myron said softly, touching his arm, waiting for him to turn his face back to him. "You wouldn't be letting me down." He paused. "Tell me something...putting the gunner thing aside...if she'd asked you out, would you have said yes?"</p>
<p>Zeke didn't even need to think about it. "No."</p>
<p>"Why?" Myron wasn't sure he should be asking, but he did anyway.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Zeke admitted. "She seemed nice enough, but I just wasn't that interested I guess. Maybe it's too soon after Carol, ya know?"</p>
<p>Myron nodded. "Yeah, actually I think I do," he replied a little absently. "So, what are you going to do about tonight?" he asked after a few seconds. "I don't care that much about the gunners report. If this is something you really don't want to do, then I'd rather you not do it."</p>
<p>Zeke nodded. "Thanks LT, but I think I will go."</p>
<p>"Okay," Myron replied, trying to hide his disappointment.</p>
<p>"I still think this fraggin' was a GI," Zeke said thoughtfully. "And if there's a troubled GI causin' havoc around the base..."</p>
<p>"Then maybe he's been to see the resident psychiatrist," Myron finished for him.</p>
<p>Zeke tilted his head in the affirmative.</p>
<p>Myron frowned. "But if she's that protective of her patients privacy..."</p>
<p>Zeke smiled. "Well now LT, she might not come across with the hard files, but she was pretty talkative this morning in the dispensary about a guy from Delta who went a little nuts in there..."</p>
<p>Myron sat up straighter. "And Delta might be one of the companies who got the new grenades."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"So what happened with the guy in the dispensary?"</p>
<p>"Delta got stuck in the bush for a week and went crazy on uppers. This guy didn't handle it too well so he ended up in the psych ward. Somehow he picked up a scalpel from somewhere and busted loose. He had Doctor Seymour by the throat when I got involved. That's how I got this," Zeke explained as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt.</p>
<p>"Jesus!" Myron exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Zeke's arm, loosening his grip at his Sergeants sharp intake of breath. "Zeke, you know this is starting to bleed through! Did you get stitches?"</p>
<p>"The doc said I didn't need any."</p>
<p>"Come on," Myron said as he stood.</p>
<p>"Where we goin'?"</p>
<p>"To the dispensary," Myron replied. "I want someone to take another look at that arm."</p>
<p>"But I'll miss dinner with the doc."</p>
<p>"You're more important Zeke," Myron replied, frowning when his Sergeant just stood there grinning at him. "And what's so funny about me being concerned about you?"</p>
<p>"LT, that boy sliced me with this itty-bitty little knife. I been stuck out in the bush with much worse than this for days. It can wait until tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Sergeant..."</p>
<p>"LT...I'll be fine, trust me..."</p>
<p>"Okay, fine! But I'll be taking you there myself first thing in the morning!"</p>
<p>A smirk tugged at the corner of Zeke's mouth. "I can live with that." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "And I do appreciate the concern LT."</p>
<p>Myron nodded.</p>
<p>Zeke glanced at his watch and gave the other man an uneasy smile. "I should get goin'."</p>
<p>"Right," Myron turned towards the door. "You know you don't have to do this."</p>
<p>"I know," Zeke said. "But this could help us find out who was responsible, so I want to."</p>
<p>Myron held up his hands. "Okay. Where are you meeting her?"</p>
<p>"At the dispensary actually," Zeke replied with a smile, as he followed his LT out the door.</p>
<p>Myron gave him a look. "Well I'm headed that way myself as it happens, so I'll walk with you," he said as they fell into step.</p>
<p>After a few minutes they arrived at the dispensary and Myron nodded. "Okay, well have fun I guess, and I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"About that LT..."</p>
<p>"You're going to the dispensary first thing tomorrow, and that is non-negotiable Sergeant! I'll drag you back here myself if I have to!" Myron warned.</p>
<p>"Well I'd sure like to see that for my <em>own</em> self LT!" Zeke said with a chuckle, much to the boys obvious consternation. "But that's not what I was gonna say."</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>"If it's okay by you, I'll come and see ya tonight when I get back from town. Let ya know what I found out..."</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah, that's probably not a bad idea."</p>
<p>"I won't be too late," he promised.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter what time it is, I want you to come by" Myron said a little too quickly.</p>
<p>Zeke smiled and gave him a quick nod. "Well alright then," he said as he turned away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, Myron ended up seeing his Sergeant a lot sooner than he'd expected. Taylor decided to go and get himself hauled in by the MPs, and now the whole base was going nuts.</p>
<p>"Hey LT," Zeke said as he walked into Major Darlings outer office and sat down next to his lieutenant. "Damn but this place feels like a powder keg that's about to blow."</p>
<p>"I feel it too," Myron agreed. "Sorry you had to cut your dinner short. I don't know why they went for you when I was on base."</p>
<p>"It don't matter none," Zeke replied easily.</p>
<p>"Did you manage to get anything from the doctor?"</p>
<p>Zeke shook his head. "Not exactly. What's goin' on with Taylor? The Major can't think he's guilty of that fraggin'."</p>
<p>Myron shook his head. "I don't think so no, but he's steamed that he's got this whole place so worked up, so I think he wants to throw the book at him anyway he can. Oh and I got this," he said passing a small piece of paper to his sergeant. "Only two companies were issued those new grenades."</p>
<p>"Delta and Echo..."</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>Suddenly they were interrupted by shouting and gun shots. Exchanging a glance they got to their feet and headed for the door, Myron pulling his sidearm as they made it to the bottom of the steps. He grabbed Zeke's arm and pulled him back. "Stay behind me," he ordered.</p>
<p>Zeke looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "LT, there's no way..."</p>
<p>"We don't have time to argue about this Sergeant," Myron yelled. "I'm armed, you're not! Now stay behind me! That's an order!"</p>
<p>Zeke let out a breath giving a tight nod.</p>
<p>Myron returned the gesture and they made their way cautiously around the corner of the building.</p>
<p>Zeke watched on proudly as his LT calmly diffused the situation without anyone getting hurt. This time. "We gotta do somethin' LT," Zeke implored as he came up beside his lieutenant. "This damn place is gonna tear itself apart."</p>
<p>"What do you suggest Sergeant? I haven't been able to come up with anything, and neither have you."</p>
<p>"There's already one Delta boy in the psych ward, and I reckon there's been more through there."</p>
<p>"And we've already discussed this and I agree, especially now we know for sure Delta was one of only two units issued those grenades. But your doctor won't let us see any medical records, and from what you said she didn't tell you anything..."</p>
<p>"No she didn't, but maybe we don't need her to..."</p>
<p>"Sergeant, what..."</p>
<p>"I got her keys," Zeke told him.</p>
<p>"I won't ask how you got them."</p>
<p>"She gave them to me."</p>
<p>"Why?" Myron asked with a frown.</p>
<p>"Honestly...I have no idea..."</p>
<p>"Well give them to me, I'll take the heat for this."</p>
<p>Zeke handed them to him just as an MP came running up telling the LT the Major wanted to see him.</p>
<p>Myron handed the keys back. "You do what you think is right," he said as he took off with the MP.</p>
<p>Zeke stood for a moment and then headed straight for the dispensary, no doubt in his mind about what the right thing was. He'd do anything for the LT, and there were American soldiers lives on the line here. If the lady doc wasn't going to help them, they were going to have to help themselves.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later and Zeke had all the information he needed to bring this damn nightmare to an end. He pushed out through the doc's office door to find her standing there with Percell, Johnson and Ruiz. <em>Damn, </em>he thought as she turned to face him, obviously not pleased with what she was seeing, and to tell the truth, he wasn't overly happy with her either, but he didn't have time to get into it right now. As she started to speak, he held out a hand to fend off her questions and took off to find his LT.</p>
<p>"Okay," Myron said as he came to stand next to Zeke. "The hooch is clear apart from Gibbs. You sure you wanna go in alone?"</p>
<p>"I think it's the only way LT," Zeke replied. "Like I said before, it's better to approach these guys one-on-one. If he sees two of us goin' in there, not to mention MPs, he could crack before I can get to him."</p>
<p>"I'll trust your instincts on this one Sergeant," Myron agreed. As Anderson went to walk away he grabbed his arm, turning him back. "Just...be careful. And yell if you need me."</p>
<p>Zeke nodded. "I will."</p>
<p>Myron bit nervously at a thumb nail as he watched his friend enter the hooch alone. After a couple of minutes he cautiously moved closer, then he heard Zeke yelling, a loud thumping sound coming from inside and he was up the steps and bursting through the door. He found his sergeant slamming the Delta operator repeatedly up against the wall of the hooch, and as much as he wanted to let Zeke take the guy apart, he didn't want to see him sitting in a cell in Long Binh, so he vaulted a couple of beds and tried unsuccessfully to pull Zeke off. He yelled at him to stop, but nothing was getting through, so he threw himself at the other man, finding himself practically hanging off his sergeant's large, powerful frame to get him off the guy. It was then that the MPs he'd brought with him finally made it through the door.</p>
<p>The MPs got a hold of Gibbs and Zeke reluctantly stepped back. Myron kept hold of Zeke's shoulders, the big man's body so tightly wound he was fairly vibrating under Myron's touch. He was afraid that if he let him go, the barely suppressed rage he could feel bubbling just under the surface would boil over again, and he knew he wouldn't be able to protect his sergeant if the MPs witnessed him beating the guy to death. A few seconds later, Myron lost his hold as Zeke pulled out of his grasp when Gibbs managed to throw one of the MPs off. Zeke jumped on him, holding him down until the MPs managed to get cuffs on him.</p>
<p>"Thanks, we'll take him from here Sergeant," one of the MPs said, and Myron tensed, sure he was going to have to pull Zeke off the guy again. Then he let out a breath as his friend slowly got to his feet and moved back.</p>
<p>One of the MPs went to pick up the bag of grenades and Myron moved to intercept him. "We'll take these to Major Darling ourselves Sergeant," he told the MP, who hesitated a moment before inclining his head, herding their prisoner outside.</p>
<p>They watched them go, then Myron turned to Anderson, clapping him on the shoulder. "You did well Sergeant, this could've gone very badly."</p>
<p>Zeke nodded. "Well I can't say as I didn't just about pee my pants when he dived under the bed and I saw that stash he had there," he replied honestly.</p>
<p>Myron chuckled. "You? Never happen."</p>
<p>"Not that I don't appreciate the vote of confidence now LT," Zeke said with a smile. "But what makes ya say that?"</p>
<p>Myron looked at him quizzically. "Because you're John Wayne Sergeant..."</p>
<p>Zeke was at a loss for words as he stared after his LT, as he left the Delta hooch.</p>
<p>"You coming Sergeant?" Myron called as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Yessir..."</p>
<p>A few minutes later saw Myron and Zeke presenting Darling with the irrefutable evidence that a GI was responsible for the fragging. And now they stood there listening to the jerk take the accolades from the Colonel, telling him he knew it was a GI all along. When he'd finished the phone call he didn't even have the backbone to thank them for doing <em>his</em> job.</p>
<p>Zeke watched as the LT saluted the asshole, but he determined to show that prick the respect he deserved. None. He refused to show a salute, even a half-assed one. "Can you believe that?" he asked the LT as Darling left them alone.</p>
<p>Myron let out a low chuckle. "Well you knew," he said as he tapped Zeke on the chest with his cap. "That was enough for me."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Zeke replied, his response having nothing to do with the fact he'd been proven right and everything to do with the fact that his LT believed in him. He stood awkwardly for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Ruiz."</p>
<p>Myron nodded. "Say hi from me will you?"</p>
<p>"I will Sir," Zeke replied as he headed out towards the dispensary.</p>
<p>As soon as Zeke walked into the ward he came face to face with the doc. He hadn't come to see her, as far as he was concerned that could wait until tomorrow, but she'd requested an audience, so he thought he may as well get it over with, <em>after</em> he'd seen Ruiz.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later and he was standing in her office, her desk separating them, and her trying to tear him a new one without even asking him why he did it. He was in no mood, and he would<em> not</em> apologise for doing what he had to do to protect his men and stop the damn base from tearing itself apart, so he gave just as good as he got.</p>
<p>"So where does this leave us?" she asked finally.</p>
<p>Zeke handed her keys back. "There is no 'us'," he said bluntly. "I may have used you to get the information I needed, but it's clear from those tapes there that you did exactly the same thing."</p>
<p>"That's not..."</p>
<p>He held up a hand to stop her. "Doctor Seymour, please...don't insult either of us by tryin' to deny it..." He looked at her a moment longer before he turned and walked out.</p>
<p>Zeke took in deep lungfuls of the fresh night air as he walked. It had rained for a time just after sundown, and for once it didn't feel like he was trying to breath in molasses. He played over the events of the last few days in his mind, again happy with the decisions he'd made and the outcome they'd gotten. He looked up and stopped when he realised he was nowhere near his hooch, shaking his head slightly when he realised he'd automatically started walking to where he knew his LT would be. He hesitated only briefly before he walked up the few steps at the front of the LTs hooch and knocked on his door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zeke took in deep lungfuls of the fresh night air as he walked. It had rained for a time just after sundown, and for once it didn't feel like he was trying to breath in molasses. He played over the events of the last few days in his mind, again happy with the decisions he'd made and the outcome they'd gotten. He looked up and stopped when he realised he was nowhere near his hooch, shaking his head slightly when he realised he'd automatically started walking to where he knew his LT would be. He hesitated only briefly before he walked up the few steps at the front of the LTs hooch and knocked on his door.</em>
</p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>Myron looked up from the paperwork that seemed to perpetually inhabit his desk and sighed. He wondered whether he'd get any time to himself tonight as he stood and made his way over to the door, a smile coming unbidden to his face when he opened it to see his sergeant standing on his doorstep. "Sergeant?"</p><p>Zeke smiled. "Hope ya don't mind LT, I was in the neighbourhood 'n thought I'd drop by..."</p><p>"No, of course not. Come in," Myron said with a laugh as he pushed the door wider, his heart thudding loudly in his ears as the other man brushed past him. He could smell the unfamiliar scent of Zeke's aftershave mixed with the comforting scent that was Zeke himself, and he couldn't breath it in deeply enough. He closed the door behind them and followed his sergeant into the room, waving him to a chair as he walked over and filled the two glasses that sat on his desk.</p><p>Zeke glanced around for somewhere to lay his jacket when his LT stepped up and held out his hand to take it from him.</p><p>"I'll swap you," Myron said with a smile as he held out the glass of whiskey.</p><p>Taking the proffered drink, Zeke smiled gratefully as he straddled the chair he'd dragged around.</p><p>Myron tossed his sergeants jacket onto his cot, staring down at it for a moment before he sank down onto his bed next to it, his free hand coming to rest on top of it, hoping the other man didn't notice his fingers curling lightly into the fabric as his other hand curled around his whiskey glass.</p><p>Zeke crossed his arms over the back of the chair and sipped at his drink, his eyes coming to rest on his LT. "Ruiz seems okay," he said. "He said the doc reckoned he only needed a sleeping pill."</p><p>"And what do you think?"</p><p>"Well I'm no psychiatrist LT," Zeke said with a shrug.</p><p>"I'd trust you over a damn shrink any day," Myron said truthfully. "What does your gut say?"</p><p>"It's more than that."</p><p>Myron nodded thoughtfully. "I think so too, but I guess only time will tell."</p><p>Zeke sighed. "This is one 'a those times I truly hope my gut is wrong."</p><p>"Amen to that Sergeant," Myron said holding up his glass, a small smile tugging at his lips as Zeke returned the gesture.</p><p>They both concentrated on their drinks for a moment, then Myron looked up.</p><p>"Did you see the lady doctor?"</p><p>Zeke let out a long breath. "I did."</p><p>"It didn't go well I take it?"</p><p>Zeke shrugged. "It don’t mean nothin' LT," he replied, using a phrase he hadn't heard himself say in a while. "She got on her high horse about me '<em>breakin' in</em>' to her office..."</p><p>"But she gave you the keys!"</p><p>"I reminded her of that fact, and gave her a few home truths of my own. Seems her askin' me out had more to do with pickin' my brains, than jumpin' my bones."</p><p>Myron felt himself flush a little at his sergeants words.</p><p>"Put it this way LT, I don't think I'll be gettin' anymore dinner invitations from the lady."</p><p>Myron smiled slightly. "And is that a bad thing?"</p><p>"Not at all LT, not at all. That woman is too much work for a grunt like me..."</p><p>Myron snorted, hesitating a moment before he spoke. "Exactly the conclusion I've come to about Alex Devlin incidentally."</p><p>Zeke looked at his friend. "Yeah?" he asked softly.</p><p>Myron nodded. "Yeah, I've had enough of her games Zeke."</p><p>"Games?"</p><p>"It's like she's tried to play me and Johnny off against each other since the day we met, and I don't like the way she's using me <em>or</em> him. It's always about what she needs to get her story."</p><p>"Well, without soundin' insensitive or anything LT, but I'm glad to hear it," Zeke said after a moment.</p><p>"Why?" Myron asked quietly, knowing they were moving into dangerous territory, but he didn't care, he was done dancing around this...<em>thing</em>...between them, and he was sure Anderson felt it too.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Why are you glad to hear that I'm through with Alex?"</p><p>Zeke stared down at his glass as he swirled the amber liquid in it, before he drained it and looked back up to his lieutenant. "That girl just wasn't right for you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Zeke shrugged, ready to have his head bitten off. It'd happened more than once before when he'd offered an opinion or asked a question about his LTs women. "If we're bein' honest here LT..."</p><p>Myron nodded. "Go on."</p><p>"You were happier before you met her."</p><p>"And that's something you noticed?"</p><p>"Hard not to Sir," Zeke replied with a slight smile. "No disrespect intended, but ya do have a temper."</p><p>Myron stared at his platoon sergeant for a moment before he smiled. "You're right, I do," he admitted. "And I'm sorry if you've had to bear the brunt of it when it wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Hey, I've got broad shoulders LT," Zeke said with an amicable shrug, the corner of his mouth lifting.</p><p>Myron took a sip of his drink. "Yeah..." He thought about his sergeants words for a few seconds and looked back up to him. "I can't imagine I was exactly a peach to be around when I was back with Nikki either."</p><p>Zeke's eyes moved back down to his empty glass as he gave his head a slight shake. "Your words LT..." he said with a smirk.</p><p>Myron laughed at his friends response. He got to his feet and retrieved the whiskey bottle, refilling both their glasses.</p><p>"Thank you," Zeke said, smiling up at him.</p><p>Myron inclined his head as he replaced the cap and settled himself back on his cot. "You wanna know the stupidest thing about it all?"</p><p>"What's that?" Zeke asked, genuinely interested in what the answer was going to be.</p><p>"They were both just substitutes for someone else. Alex especially..."</p><p>"LT?" Zeke asked with a frown, not sure he understood what the other man was saying.</p><p>It was against Myron's better judgement to elaborate, he knew he'd said too much already. But if he were going by his better judgement tonight, he wouldn't have let Zeke in in the first place. "Neither of them were the person I really wanted to be with. I was...I <em>am</em>, kind of...ah, well I guess, you could say...I'm in love with someone else..." Myron admitted, suddenly finding it difficult to take his next breath as he waited for Zeke's reply.</p><p>Zeke sat stunned for a moment. He had no idea the LT had feelings for someone else, and something twisted deep inside when he thought about his words. <em>'I'm in love with someone else...' </em>After a moment he found his voice. "Well, that sure is some news right there LT," Zeke said with a shake of his head. Then he frowned slightly. "But why run around after the lieutenant and the lady journalist? Beggin' your pardon Sir, but why not just go for the person you really want?"</p><p>Myron looked up into his sergeant's eyes, his mouth opened, but nothing came out...and then he saw it, the moment his sergeant understood...</p><p>"I get it..."</p><p>"You..." Myron cleared his throat. "You do?"</p><p>"Well, yeah...I mean, it's the same thing I've been goin' through..."</p><p>Myron's mouth was suddenly very dry. "It is?"</p><p>"Yeah! This girl you want, she's not in 'Nam is she? Same as Carol was back home, your girl's back there too right?"</p><p>"That's..."</p><p>Of course Zeke would think he was talking about a woman! How could he not? How could he be so stupid to think that someone like Anderson could feel anything for him but friendship!? <em>Say yes! </em>he silently urged himself. <em>End this now and just say yes!</em></p><p>"No, that's not it," Myron replied softly. "I don't expect you to understand Zeke, but this... <em>person</em>...I can't tell them how I feel. Ever..."</p><p>Zeke watched his LT, and had to admit that he didn't really understand. "But why? Is she married or somethin'?"</p><p>Myron shook his head, giving his sergeant what he hoped was a convincing smile. "No, nothing like that. Look, can we just drop it?"</p><p>Zeke nodded, hurt that the boy felt he still couldn't trust him.</p><p>Myron couldn't help but notice the look on his friends face. "If I could tell anyone, it'd be you Zeke, believe me..."</p><p>Zeke got to his feet and came to sit on the bed next to his LT, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you like to try to handle everything your <em>own</em> self," Zeke started softly. "God! You're so damned independent I could just about strangle you myself sometimes..."</p><p>Myron turned and stared at him. "Sergeant..."</p><p>Zeke held up a hand. "No LT, just listen for once, please!"</p><p>Myron inclined his head slightly, giving his sergeant leave to continue.</p><p>"You know you can't always keep everything bottled up inside. We've had this conversation before," Zeke reminded him, keeping his voice low. Then he smiled. "So come on LT...lay it on me. You can talk to me..." he said squeezing his shoulder lightly.</p><p>Zeke's hand on his shoulder felt hot. Myron glanced at his friend, shaking his head. "I...I can't tell you this..." he said sadly.</p><p>Zeke held the other man's eyes. "You can tell me anything LT." The absolute misery in the boys eyes was obvious, and Zeke's heart ached for him. "Please LT...talk to me..."</p><p>Myron pushed to his feet, his whiskey glass falling, forgotten onto the floor. He moved to the other side of the room, his hands raking though his hair. He didn't trust himself to be this close to Zeke right now, especially with the other man acting the way he was. He didn't trust himself not to do something stupid they'd both regret.</p><p>Zeke couldn't help the slight smile that came to his lips as he watched the boy, his hair now sticking out in all directions. God he looked so young when he did shit like that. Zeke's smile vanished as quickly as it had come as he berated himself. <em>The poor kid is turning himself inside out over some girl and all you can think of is how damn cute he looks...</em></p><p>Zeke scrubbed his hands over his face.<em> Jesus fuckin' Christ Anderson! Get a fuckin' grip!</em></p><p>"Why can't you tell me?" The LT glanced up at him through his lashes, his large doe eyes sadder than Zeke had ever seen them, and then he did that little half grimace thing of his, his left eye closing for a moment. "You know I just got through tellin' McKay this afternoon that you're not shy..."</p><p>"It's got nothing to do with being shy," Myron told him. He paused, rubbing a hand across his eyes. "It's got to do with being...absolutely <em>terrified</em>..."</p><p>"Of what? Of me?" Zeke wanted to know, getting to his feet. "LT, if I've ever done anything to make ya scared 'a me..."</p><p>"No, no, of course not. I didn't mean it like that," Myron assured him. "You...your friendship, it means more to me than anything on this earth Zeke," Myron admitted, looking down. "But I don't think you'd like me very much afterwards, if I told you. And I can't live with that," he finished quietly.</p><p>"LT," Zeke said, shaking his head as he moved over to where the boy stood leant back against his desk. He ducked his head so that he could look his friend in the eye. "You gotta know, that you're the only thing that keeps me goin' in this place..." His lieutenant's eyes widened slightly and Zeke realised what he'd said. "You and the guys...and there is nothin', and I mean absolutely nothin' on gods green earth that you could say to me that could change that..."</p><p>Myron held Zeke's eyes, could see that he meant what he was saying. But how could he tell him what he wanted to know, when he had no idea how to say it. Then Zeke ducked his head again, that cheeky half smile coming to his lips as he raised his eyebrows, gently encouraging...<em>fuck...</em>he was so close...</p><p>Before he realised he was doing it, Myron's hand shot out, fisted in the front of Zeke's shirt and pulled.</p><p>Zeke stumbled forward into the boy, his hands landing either side of him on the desk. "LT, what in the..." His question was cut short by his lieutenant's lips on his.</p><p>Myron's other hand came up to the back of Zeke's neck, keeping his touch light, fighting the urge to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Zeke wasn't just stunned, he was frozen in place. Literally. His body and his brain locked up, and he stood still as a statue, not even sure if he was still breathing as his lieutenant pulled back.</p><p>His sergeant hadn't kissed him back, but he hadn't pushed him away either, and as brief as the contact had been, Myron burned for more, not able to believe he'd actually had the nerve to do it. But as he looked into the startled blue eyes of his NCO, he wasn't really sure what to do next. He realised he still had a hold of the other man and he reluctantly let him go, as he sat back against his desk. "Are you going to say something?"</p><p>As his lieutenant's hands slipped away from his body, Zeke straightened and sucked in a breath, his mouth opened, but nothing came out.</p><p>"I mean, after what just happened, I'd really like to know if you're more likely to kill me...or kiss me back..."</p><p>Zeke snorted. "Some choice! I'd end up in the stockade either way!" He rubbed a hand through his hair. "What was...I mean, why..." he stuttered. He had no idea what to say. He definitely had no idea what to feel!</p><p>"I ah...I thought it'd be easier to show you, than try to tell you..."</p><p>"What exactly was it you were showin' me LT?" he asked, his voice a little strained.</p><p>Myron glanced away for a moment, before he looked back at his sergeant. "You're smarter than that Zeke."</p><p>"Well, you'll just have ta excuse me now LT," Zeke replied a lot more calmly than he felt. "But it's not everyday that a man comes out and..." He waved a hand, reaching for the right words. "...does <em>that</em> to me, so I'm feelin' a little...<em>confused</em>, I guess would be as good a word as any right now..." Confused. Zeke had thought their relationship was changing, but was this what he thought it was changing into?</p><p>Myron worried his bottom lip, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose that's fair," he conceded. "I was trying to show you, that there was no <em>girl</em> I was...that there was no other woman. <em>You're</em> the other person I was talking about."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Which is why I couldn't tell anyone," Myron added. "Which is why I <em>told</em> you that I couldn't tell you..." He let out a long sigh. "I'll understand if you want to report me to Major Darling," he said as he looked his sergeant in the eye with a bravery he didn't feel.</p><p>That brought Zeke out of his daze. "What? Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Because of what I just did..."</p><p>Zeke shook his head. "I'd never do that LT," he assured his friend. "I promised that you could tell me anything, and I meant it." He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I just didn't figure you'd have such an animated way 'a sayin' it."</p><p>"So you don't hate me?" Myron asked, with a small glimmer of hope that he hadn't just obliterated their friendship.</p><p>Zeke let out a breath. "No, I don't hate you," he assured him. "I guess I'm kinda flattered now I've had a little time to think about it," he said as he leant back against the desk next to his LT. "I've never had another guy make a pass at me before."</p><p>Myron frowned. "I don't think I really made a pass at you."</p><p>"Oh? And what would you call it?"</p><p>"Shutting up my frustratingly persistent platoon sergeant..."</p><p>Zeke stared at the boy in amused disbelief. "Is that so?"</p><p>A small smile came to Myron's lips and he didn't miss the way his sergeants eyes darted downwards at the movement. "Yeah...and you didn't answer my question..."</p><p>"You'll hafta refresh my memory LT," Zeke replied.</p><p>Myron caught his sergeants eye. "Now you know how I feel...I mean I've guessed you don't wanna kill me, but..."</p><p>"Are you askin' if I wanna kiss ya back?"</p><p>Myron nodded.</p><p>Zeke held his LTs eyes for a moment longer before he looked away. Did he? He didn't really know. He knew his feelings for the boy had been getting stronger, changing the last little while, and if he were brutally honest with himself, he knew those feelings were developing past any friendship he'd ever had before. He thought about the boy kissing him...what he could remember of it, and he didn't <em>not</em> like it. It had surprised him that much, that he was really having difficulty remembering how it felt. He closed his eyes briefly and imagined it happening again, the boys hands on him pulling him closer, his lips, his mouth opening under his...his eyes sprang open as he felt a strong pang of desire run through him. <em>Well, I guess that answers that...</em></p><p>Myron waited nervously for Zeke to answer, but he didn't push, knowing this was a lot for the big man to take in. He looked up when Zeke turned back to him.</p><p>"I, ah...I don't know," Zeke half lied, not sure he was ready to admit to something he'd only just admitted to himself. "Ya know, it all happened so quick, and to be honest LT, it kinda shocked me just a little..."</p><p>Myron grinned despite still feeling like his insides were trying to get outside. "Just a little huh?"</p><p>Zeke chuckled. "Well yeah okay...it shocked me a lot," he admitted.</p><p>He knew he was probably about to push things too far, but the fact that his sergeant hadn't either punched him in the face or told him to goto hell and stormed out the door had Myron feeling emboldened. "Do you, I mean...would you like to try it again? So you know it's coming this time?"</p><p>Zeke stared at the boy, not sure how to respond. He hesitated a moment before he stood.</p><p>When Zeke didn't answer, just got to his feet, Myron's heart sank knowing he'd gone too far. "Listen Zeke, I'm sor..."</p><p>"I'd like that," Zeke said finally, cutting his lieutenant off. "To try it again I mean..."</p><p>Myron stared at him. "You would?"</p><p>Zeke shrugged. "If you still want to," he replied softly.</p><p>"I...yeah, yes. I do, want to..." He swallowed as his sergeant moved around to face him, his huge hands coming to rest on his thighs, pushing his legs wider with his body as he moved between them.</p><p>"Good," Zeke breathed as he slowly leant forward capturing the boys lips. This time he felt it like a surge, an electric current that ran between them from where their lips touched, to where his hands rested on his LTs legs. He felt one of the boys hands go up to the back of his neck, a shiver running through him as his fingers slipped up into his hair. His other hand came up to his hip, sliding around to his back, pulling him closer.</p><p>Myron shifted his hips, getting as close to the other man as he could in their current position. "Oh god Zeke," he sighed against his mouth, groaning when he felt Zeke's tongue slip past his lips.</p><p>Zeke's hand tightened on the boys thigh, his other coming up to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his short hair and pulling his head back gently, breaking their kiss, a slight smirk lifting the corner of his mouth when his LT whimpered a little in response. "LT? I think I'm ready to answer that question now..."</p><p>Myron dropped one hand down to grasp his sergeants firm ass as he shifted one leg between Zeke's.</p><p>Zeke's eyes closed, his forehead resting lightly against his lieutenant's.</p><p>Myron rubbed his leg against Zeke's growing erection, eliciting a low growl from his sergeant.</p><p>Zeke's hands went to the boys hips and jerked him forward, pulling him hard against him...</p><p>A loud knock sounded on the door and Zeke quickly stepped back, his eyes darting between his LT and the door.</p><p>Myron let out a breath and stood, awkwardly readjusting himself much to his sergeants apparent amusement. "Yes?" he called out as he headed for the door, glaring at his sergeant on the way.</p><p>"LT, it's Percell," Danny called. "Sorry to bother you Sir, but I was lookin' for the Sarge. He's not in his hooch, so I was hopin' I'd find him here."</p><p>Zeke and Myron glanced at each other, as Zeke stepped forward and opened the LTs door. "Percell?" He took in the look on the other man's face and moved to meet him at the bottom of the steps. "What's the matter boy?"</p><p>"It's Roo, he's freakin' out Sarge," Danny told him. "Johnson and me, we've tried to calm him down, but he just keeps sayin' he wants to talk to you..."</p><p>Zeke looked back to see the LT at the doorway.</p><p>"Let's go," Myron said, as he pulled the door closed and they headed for the dispensary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Myron dropped one hand down to grasp his sergeants firm ass as he shifted one leg between Zeke's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zeke's eyes closed, his forehead resting lightly against his lieutenant's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Myron rubbed his leg against Zeke's growing erection, eliciting a low growl from his sergeant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zeke's hands went to the boys hips and jerked him forward, pulled him hard against him...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A loud knock sounded on the door and Zeke quickly stepped back, his eyes darting between his LT and the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Myron let out a breath and stood, awkwardly readjusting himself much to his sergeants apparent amusement. "Yes?" he called out as he headed for the door.</em>
</p><p>"<em>LT, it's Percell," Danny called. "Sorry to bother you Sir, but I was lookin' for the Sarge. He's not in his hooch, so I was hopin' I'd find him here."</em></p><p>
  <em>Zeke and Myron glanced at each other, as Zeke stepped forward and opened the LTs door. "Percell?" He took in the look on the other man's face and moved to meet him at the bottom of the steps. "What's the matter boy?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>It's Roo, he's freakin' out Sarge," Danny told him. "Johnson and me, we've tried to calm him down, but he just keeps sayin' he wasn't to talk to you..."</em></p><p>
  <em>Zeke looked back to see the LT at the doorway.</em>
</p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>As the three men neared the dispensary they could hear raised voices drifting out of the open door.</p><p>"Roo man, you gotta settle down," Johnson pleaded as Ruiz tried to get out of bed again.</p><p>"I can't stay here man," Roo argued as Johnson tried to push him back down. "Get the Sarge, he'll understand..."</p><p>"Danny's gone to find him, I promise. Just please, at least stay here until they come back."</p><p>Zeke mounted the steps and pulled the screen door open, striding across the room to stand next to the bed. "Ruiz," he said gently. "What's goin' on son? Percell said you were a little worried about somethin'."</p><p>Roo's eyes landed on his sergeant, grateful he was here finally. "I can't stay here Sarge," he explained. "It's bad mojo. Too many guys have died here."</p><p>"That doesn't mean anythin's gonna happen to you," Zeke told him.</p><p>"But it does!" Roo said, desperately grabbing onto the Sarge's arm. "Don't you feel them? They're here...everywhere..."</p><p>"Now Ruiz..."</p><p>"I feel them Roo," Myron said stepping up beside Zeke, cutting off his sergeant's words.</p><p>Roo turned hopeful eyes on the LT. "You do Sir?"</p><p>Myron and Zeke shared a look, before Myron turned back to the young man in the bed. "Yeah I do, and they're telling me that they're here to look out for you Roo, they're not here to hurt you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Myron nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Myron made a cross my heart motion and smiled. "I promise."</p><p>This seemed to have convinced the young man and Roo settled back in the bed and let out a breath. "I think I'll be okay now guys," he said to Percell and Johnson.</p><p>The two men looked at each other and could see their own relief echoed in each others faces.</p><p>"But I think I'd still feel better if I had my santos'."</p><p>They looked at each other again and then at the Sarge, who gave them a slight nod, Danny then taking off at a run for the team hooch.</p><p>"You boys think you'll be okay here for the night?" Zeke asked.</p><p>Johnson looked to his friend who seemed to have settled considerably. "I think so Sarge, yeah."</p><p>Ruiz looked up at the Sarge, and then across to the LT. "Yeah Sarge," he replied. "Thanks. You too LT."</p><p>Myron smiled and patted the man on the arm. "You just get some sleep Roo," he said. "And just remember, my friends are looking out for you, so you've got nothing to worry about in here."</p><p>Johnson looked at his lieutenant gratefully, and smiled at his sergeant as they both turned and made their way out of the dispensary.</p><p>Zeke followed his LT down the steps and out into the night, waving to Percell as he hurried back across the compound with Ruiz' statues and icons, and he wondered what he should do now. Would the LT wanna go back to his room and pick up where they left off? Or was the mood irreparably broken? They walked for a minute or so in a direction that could have led to either of their hooches, and he really had no idea where the boys head was at right now. After another minute they stopped, now at a crossroads where the LTs hooch was in one direction, and his was in the other. Zeke dug his hands in his pockets and glanced around, his shoes scuffing at the dirt.</p><p>"So, ah...what do you wanna..."</p><p>Myron quickly looked around and stepped up close to his sergeant, tangling his hand in his short hair and bringing their lips together in a brief kiss before he stepped back. "I know exactly what I wanna do," he breathed, hoping Anderson hadn't reconsidered and gotten cold feet.</p><p>Zeke went to reach for the boy, but he'd already stepped back out of range by the time he'd processed what was happening. After a moment he ducked his head and smiled. "You know LT, in all the excitement, I think I might've left my jacket in your hooch."</p><p>Myron returned his smile. "I think you might be right Sergeant, you should probably come and get it."</p><p>"Yessir," Zeke agreed and they started walking again. When they reached the bottom of the steps of the LTs hooch, Zeke hung back, his eyes drawn to the boys six and his fingers itched.</p><p>Myron opened his door, casting one last glance back at Zeke and his breath caught at the look in his sergeant's eyes. He turned back and walked through his door. And stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>Zeke could sense the change in his LT immediately, his body going rigid. He took the steps in one go and crowded in behind him. "LT?" He looked over the boys shoulder and surprised himself as a low growl sounded in his chest, his hands tightening into fists.</p><p>"McKay!" Myron barked, overly conscious of Zeke at his back. "What the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>Johnny McKay glanced up from the book he was pretending to read and unleashed his million megawatt grin on Goldman, finding it falter when he noticed Goldman's big sergeant standing behind him, his face like thunder. "Just thought I'd come pay you a visit," Johnny replied.</p><p><em>Fucking make yourself at home, </em>Zeke thought as he watched the cocky chopper jock lounge back on his LTs bed a moment longer before he swung around to sit on the side.</p><p>"Make yourself at home why don't you?" Myron said, unknowingly echoing his sergeant's thoughts, as he stomped across the room to his desk. He glanced at Zeke, who had followed him in and now stood across from McKay, and he could tell his sergeant was not happy. He didn't blame him, neither was he. He poured two drinks and stepped forward, noticing Johnny's face fall a little as he handed one to Zeke and sipped at the other himself.</p><p>"Thanks for the drink Myron," Johnny said sarcastically. "I'm fine really..." he added as he glanced between the two men.</p><p>"What do you want McKay?" Myron asked, not in the mood for any of his shit right now. He'd had a helluva day, and now, finally, when everything seemed to be settling down, all he wanted to do was spend some alone time with his NCO. And McKay was currently the only thing standing in the way of that.</p><p>"I wanted to discuss something with you," Johnny replied.</p><p>"It's late," Myron pointed out. "I'm sure it's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."</p><p>"Not too late for some apparently," he snarked, glancing at Anderson as he stood from the bed.</p><p>Myron felt Zeke tense even more if that was at all possible, and he stepped between the two of them, worried for McKay's physical well-being if he opened his mouth again, officer or not. Zeke made no secret of his dislike of the show-pony pilot, though he kept his opinion strictly to himself, sharing it only with Myron. But he had a feeling Johnny was about to get a demonstration of just how much he grated on Zeke's nerves if he didn't get his ass out of there within the next thirty seconds.</p><p>"Not that it's any of your business," Myron replied. "But Sergeant Anderson and I have a report to complete for Major Darling about the investigation into the fragging incident, that he's expecting on his desk first thing in the morning. So that's going to have us tied up most of the night as it is. So if you don't mind McKay, we'd like to get started so we stand a chance of getting at least <em>some</em> sleep tonight." He glanced at Zeke and saw him visibly relax. Myron had just provided them with an extremely valid reason to spend most, if not the entire night together. There was no rush now, but it was clear that neither of them wanted McKay there.</p><p>Johnny glanced between the two men thinking that was awfully convenient, but he'd already heard on the grapevine what had happened with Gibbs, the guy from Delta, so he couldn't argue the point. He inclined his head and plastered a grin back on his face. "I understand," he conceded. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow night then."</p><p>Zeke's eyes bored into the little shit lieutenants. "Oh, I'm sure Lieutenant Goldman can find time for your <em>important</em> conversation some time during the day Lieutenant McKay, no need to trouble yourself comin' back here so late at night," he volunteered, the picture of respect, in words, but he was sure McKay saw something completely different in his face.</p><p>He may be new to this whole thing with his own LT, but he knew the signs of a wolf sniffing around when he saw one, and that's exactly what this boy was doing. He wouldn't have liked it before tonight, and would've done all he could to shield his own LT from the other one, but now...now that Myron had told him how he'd felt, and he'd realised that what he felt for the boy was going above and beyond what it really should, and they'd tentatively started to explore that...there was no way he was letting the likes of McKay anywhere near his boy. Sure they'd have to communicate about missions and the like, but he knew instinctively that was not the type of conversation McKay had come here for tonight.</p><p>Johnny's gaze moved from Anderson to Myron. "You always let your sergeant dictate your diary Goldman?"</p><p>"I don't need Sergeant Anderson to speak for me McKay," he allowed. "But in this case he's done a remarkably good job, so I really have nothing to add. If you need to speak to me about something, come find me during business hours."</p><p>And with that, even though they were of equal rank, McKay knew he'd been dismissed. He eyed Anderson over Myron's shoulder. The man may have won this battle, but the war was far from over. Mckay nodded, his smile back in place once again. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he replied as he headed for the door.</p><p>After half a minute Myron walked over to the door and closed and locked it against any further intrusion. "Can you believe that guy?" he asked as he turned back into the room, draining his glass.</p><p>Zeke watched as his LT crossed the floor to the bottle of whiskey. "I'd be careful 'a that one LT."</p><p>"I can handle McKay," Myron replied as he held the bottle out to Zeke, filling his sergeant's glass when he came close enough.</p><p>"That boy is after somethin' from you that has nothin' to do with missions or filin' reports..."</p><p>Myron looked at Zeke. "McKay!?" he asked, incredulous. "There's no way. His reputation with the ladies is bigger than his ego as a pilot, and that's saying something."</p><p>"Well that may be LT," Zeke conceded. "But I saw the look on his face when he was lookin' at you tonight, before he registered I was there, and..."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>The corner of Zeke's mouth lifted as he reached past his LT to put his glass down on the desk behind him. "And I'm pretty sure it was somethin' like the one that's on my face right now..." he breathed as he let the boy see exactly what he was thinking at that moment. McKay's presence had been a hiccup in proceedings, but now they'd been alone again for a while, Zeke's brain <em>and</em>his body were beginning to remember what they had been doing when Percell had interrupted them an hour ago.</p><p>"Oh, well...yeah..." Myron stammered as he stared at his sergeant, the way his heavily lidded eyes seemed suddenly shades darker, and he didn't remember ever having seen his mouth having quite that set to it before...</p><p>Zeke took a step closer and relieved the boy of his own glass...</p><p>Myron barely managed to hold in the squeak that threatened when Zeke lifted him onto his desk like he weighed nothing, Myron's hands going instinctively to his shoulders...and god, but the man was the epitome of raw power Myron thought, as he ran his hands over hard muscle barely concealed by the thin fabric of his blue dress shirt. He'd had to endure staring at those shoulders, those arms for so long, being allowed only the briefest of touches...he didn't want to wait any longer...</p><p>"Do we really need this?" Myron asked, his fingers curling lightly in the fabric of Zeke's shirt.</p><p>A slow smile spread across Zeke's face. "LT...you tryin' ta get me naked or somethin'?"</p><p>Myron's eyes flicked up to his sergeant's before they moved back down to his body. "God yes!"</p><p>Zeke laughed, then looked fondly at his boy. "You gave us all night," he reminded the younger man. "There ain't no reason to rush this..." He cupped his face in one hand, the other resting on his thigh. His ran his thumb lightly across the boys full lips, leaning in and following it with his own as he brushed a light kiss across that gorgeous, pouty mouth of his. "And I don't wanna rush this," he breathed, his voice low, measured.</p><p>Zeke had no expectations of the night that lay ahead of them. It was the first time he'd ever done this with a man, but Myron Goldman wasn't just any man, he'd known that from the start. And the last little while he'd started to realise how much the boy meant to him; his LT was like a part of himself he hadn't even known he was missing, and still didn't fully realise until he was gone. That was a little revelation he'd had when he'd gone on R&amp;R with Nikki to Hawaii a few months back. It had only been for a week, but he felt like part of him had been ripped away, and that's when he really knew. And now they were about to become even closer, it was like coming full circle.</p><p>And he had no idea how experienced the LT was with this either. Hell, the boy was barely out of his teens, surely he couldn't have had that many men himself. And Zeke felt a sudden strong, irrational pang of jealousy at the thought that any man had been here before him. He knew it didn't make sense, but he couldn't help it, and it made him that much more determined not to let McKay anywhere near him.</p><p>All he knew right now, was that now they'd started this, he needed more of the boy, so much more. He slipped a hand around to the back of his neck, his other moving around to slide between his ass and the surface of the desk, squeezing lightly as his teeth grazed skin at the juncture of neck and jaw.</p><p>"Oh god Zeke," Myron groaned as he wrapped his arms around the bigger man, and he felt him smile against his skin. "What!?" he demanded.</p><p>The smile turned into a chuckle. Even aroused as he was, his LT could still get riled up in three seconds flat. "Nothin' important," Zeke assured him, his tongue dipping into the hollow at the base of his throat, savouring the salty, woody flavour. "Just that I never knew you were so religious until tonight LT."</p><p>Myron could hear the laughter in his NCOs voice, but decided he could live with it as long as Zeke kept touching him the way he was. "I guess you make me feel born again Sergeant," he admitted, and he felt Zeke's hands tighten on him, pulling him closer, Myron automatically bringing his legs up to circle the big man's hips. And this time Myron couldn't hold in the squeak as he was suddenly lifted clear of the desk. "Zeke!" he cried. "Put me down, I'm too heavy!"</p><p>Zeke grinned. "I think I can handle it," he assured him. "Besides...we ain't goin' far," he said as he laid his boy on the bed, climbing over the top of him, holding his up as he looked down at him beneath him. He settled one thigh between Myron's and slowly lowered himself inch by inch, until their bodies were flush against each other along their entire length. Zeke held his LTs eyes for a moment longer before he leant down and captured his lips, less gentle this time, more demanding, unable to stop the roll of his hips against the other man's thigh, as his tongue pressed into his mouth, properly tasting him for the first time. His hand tightened on the boys hip as he felt him thrust back against him, feeling his answering hardness against his own hip. He dropped his head to nuzzle at the boys throat, taking a moment to take in the scent of him as he made his way to his ear. "I don't know nothin' bout bein' born again LT," he breathed against his ear. "But the things I'm gonna make you feel will have ya wantin' ta scream out ta God...even if ya don't believe in 'im," he promised.</p><p>Myron's head was spinning as Zeke's gruff voice sounded in his ear, like he was speaking directly to his subconscious, and he couldn't imagine what Zeke was planning on doing to him that could make him feel any better than he did right now, with his sergeant's comforting weight above him, feeling the other man as hard for him as he was himself. He gripped Zeke's hips and arched up into him, groaning at the delicious friction that gave him. He could feel himself getting closer every second and knew he needed to stop, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Zeke," he panted as his movements became erratic. "I'm gonna...we need to stop..."</p><p>"No we don't," Zeke growled.</p><p>"But I want this to last..."</p><p>"Let go LT," he ordered. His eyes drifted closed as he felt the boys hips jerk under him, Myron's thigh pushing up into Zeke's achingly hard cock. He knew they both needed this. "You're young...and we got all night," he reminded him again.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>Zeke swallowed his protests, his tongue delving into the boys mouth, stroking in time with their increasingly frantic movements. "Stop thinking for once and just... Let. Go!" Zeke growled, emphasising each word with a hard thrust and he felt the LTs fingers dig into his hips...</p><p>As Zeke pushed his thigh harder into him, Myron suddenly didn't give a damn about anything and he did as Zeke had ordered and let go, biting into Zeke's shoulder as he felt the rush run through him.</p><p>And when Zeke felt Myron finally let go, he quickly followed.</p><p>They both lay there panting for a moment before Zeke moved off the boy and lay on his side looking at him.</p><p>Myron glanced to his left and into the dark blue gaze of his sergeant. "I can't believe I just came in my pants," he said, a slight grimace on his face as he felt the thick, hot liquid already starting to cool. His eyes widened at the shine in his sergeant's eyes. "Don't you dare laugh Sergeant!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Myron glanced to his left and into the dark blue gaze of his sergeant. "I can't believe I just came in my pants," he said, a slight grimace on his face as he felt the thick, hot liquid already starting to cool. His eyes widened at the shine in his sergeant's eyes. "Don't you dare laugh Sergeant!"</em>
</p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>Zeke couldn't help it as a snort of laughter escaped his lips. If he weren't in the exact same boat he would never have dared laugh at the kid, but under the circumstances he was laughing at himself just as much. "It's been a lot longer since I was some horny teenager, but I'm right there with ya. Somethin' had to give LT," he said with a smile, his hand moving up to slowly undo the top button of his LTs fatigue shirt. "I may not have realised exactly what this was until tonight, but this thing between us...it's been buildin' for way too long..." He continued to work the LTs buttons loose until his shirt lay open, Zeke's eyebrow raising when his hand found bare skin and not the drab green t-shirt he was expecting. He brought his hand back up to the boys shoulder, smoothing down over firm muscle and deliciously soft skin, the corner of his mouth lifting when a small moan escaped his LTs slightly parted lips. He played his large thumb across the boys nipple, letting his eyes wander over his bared torso</p><p>They slowly continued to undress each other, exploring each inch of flesh as it was revealed until they were both completely naked, Myron rising from the bed to go to the small pitcher of water that sat on his dresser, rinsing out a cloth and taking it back to the bed to clean them both up.</p><p>It didn't take long before they were both fully aroused again, each marvelling at the similarities and stark differences in their bodies.</p><p>"God I want you so badly I can barely breathe," Zeke whispered hoarsely in his LTs ear.</p><p>"Are you going to fuck me now?" Myron asked nervously.</p><p>"You like being fucked LT?"</p><p>Myron blushed. "I don't know, I've...never been fucked before," he admitted haltingly.</p><p>Zeke frowned slightly. "I thought you must have..."</p><p>Myron shook his head. "I messed around at school, but nothing past some fumbling and heavy petting," he admitted. "We weren't even brave enough to try..." Myron paused, embarrassed. But then he remembered what they'd just done and what they were thinking of doing and it seemed stupid to be embarrassed. "No oral, no actual sex..."</p><p>Zeke felt overjoyed that no one had ever been there with his boy before, but then realised that meant neither of them had any experience in this.</p><p>Myron noticed the change in his sergeant, and he reached out a hand to his face. "What is it?"</p><p>"Well, you know I ain't never done nothin' like this before either..."</p><p>Myron frowned slightly. "Well we've both been on the receiving end of...blowjobs..."</p><p>Zeke gave him a look. "Yeah, of course. Well, have you ever taken a woman...in the ass I mean?"</p><p>Myron couldn't help the blush that came to his face. "No," he admitted. "I asked Nikki once and she looked at me like I was some kind of pervert, so I never asked again. And after that, I never even considered asking Alex. What about you?"</p><p>Zeke shrugged. "Yeah, a few times..."</p><p>Myron felt a little relieved at that. At least one of them knew what they were doing. "Well it can't be that different right? I mean from a woman to a man."</p><p>"I suppose not," Zeke allowed.</p><p>"Did it hurt her?" Myron wanted to know.</p><p>"At first," Zeke admitted. "Ya just gotta take your time, like when you take a woman for the first time ya know? Ya don't just jump on her and start ploughin' away..." He groaned at the look on the boys face. "Oh LT, please tell me ya don't..."</p><p>"I'm twenty one Zeke," he defended. "You may find this hard to believe, but I didn't exactly have girls beating down my door when I was younger! I haven't had that many sexual partners..."</p><p>"Oh lord! I'm goin' ta hell," Zeke mumbled.</p><p>"Why? Because I'm only twenty one?" Myron asked amused. "There's not that much difference between us."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I'm your CO Zeke, I have your file sitting in my desk right over there," he said, pointing to the desk. "Of course I know how old you are."</p><p>Zeke shook his head and Myron waved him away. "It's not important. I want to hear what you were saying, about taking a woman for the first time..."</p><p>Zeke looked at him a moment and then relented. "Well, ya take it nice 'n slow, nice 'n easy with her, ya know?" he asked, leaning up on one elbow, looking down at the boy next to him, all smooth, golden skin and deep brown eyes. "Ya take your time, learn her body," he said as he traced one finger down over the boys bare torso. "You've got her all stretched out, naked underneath ya, and ya wanna savour that first time, get to know what she feels like under your hands, around your fingers, learn the taste of her on your tongue..." He leant down then to run his tongue across one of the boys taught nipples, a smirk pulling at his lips when he let out a gasp, and arched up into him seeking more. "You wanna learn what she likes," he murmured as he ran a hand over Myron's ribs, smoothing a broad thumb over his hip bone. "What makes her body sweat, and break out in goose bumps all at the same time..."</p><p>"How..." Myron swallowed as Zeke's hand brushed his straining erection. "How do you know when it's finally time?" Zeke's eyes stayed on his hand, where it played down over Myron's bared thigh for a few moments longer, then he brought his attention up to his face and Myron groaned at the sight of the other man's face, the look of pure desire in his eyes.</p><p>"Her body'll tell ya all ya need ta know," he replied. "And everyone's different, but when she's fairly vibratin' beneath ya...then ya know, that moment right before you're gonna take her for the very first time and there's not one single man in this world she wants more than you right at that moment, because you've taken the time ta make sure 'a that..."</p><p>"Is that what you're going to do to me?" Myron asked a little breathlessly.</p><p>Zeke held his eyes. "Is that what ya want me to do to ya?"</p><p>Myron nodded. "Please..."</p><p>Zeke's eyes closed briefly, he hadn't expected the boy to plead...he was so fucking hard again already, and it had been so fucking long since he'd been buried in a warm, willing body...but he'd meant what he'd said to the boy earlier. He didn't mean to rush this...</p><p>"If ya really wanna do this," he murmured. "If I'm gonna take ya...we're gonna need somethin'...somethin' to ease the way..." Just the thought of being inside his boy was just about bringing him undone, but he wanted desperately to make it good for him, so he was doing his level best to keep himself under control.</p><p>"Will this do?" Myron asked, reaching over Zeke and showing him the small bottle.</p><p>A small smirk pulled at Zeke's lips. "Ya keep gun oil on ya nightstand?"</p><p>"Yeah! Where do you keep it?"</p><p>"On my desk where I clean my guns," he replied practically. "Wouldn't happen ta be usin' it for anything else would ya?"</p><p>"And what if I am?" Myron asked defensively.</p><p>Zeke shrugged. "Are ya thinkin' 'a me when ya doin' it?" he breathed into his ear.</p><p>"Always..."</p><p>Zeke's cock throbbed at his LTs admission; he lay down on his side and pulled Myron towards him, and the boy moved willingly, letting Zeke position him as he pulled his thigh up over his hip. He slid one hand down to cup his LTs ass, squeezing lightly, massaging, pulling his cheeks apart, his fingers teasing along his crack, brushing over his tightly puckered hole. The boy jerked forward at first, which wasn't entirely unpleasant in itself as it forced their bare erections together, but then after a few more gentle passes, he started to push back against Zeke's hand.</p><p>"Can we do it like this?" Myron asked a little breathlessly.</p><p>"I don't think so, but I'd like to get ya ready like this, while we're lookin' at each other...I wanna see your face, be able ta kiss ya when I slip my fingers into ya the first time..."</p><p>"Your fingers?" Myron questioned. "But I want <em>you</em> Zeke..." He slid his hand down between them to take his sergeant's hard cock in his hand to emphasise his point. "I want <em>you</em> inside me, not just your fingers..."</p><p><em>God, the boy really has no idea! </em>Zeke thought, as he groaned and pressed into his hand. "Boy, I'd split ya in two if I tried ta take ya without any sorta preparation..." he told him. "We need ta start out slow, smaller...ya understand? That's why I'll use my fingers on ya first and then we'll work our way up to bigger things..."</p><p>"Your cock you mean?" Myron asked, stroking along the other man's impressive length.</p><p>Zeke's head fell forward onto the boys shoulder. "Yeah, that!" he growled. "LT, ya need ta slow down now..." he warned.</p><p>"And if I don't?"</p><p>Zeke pushed him back a little, letting enough menace creep into his face and his voice so he hoped he'd get through to the kid. "Ya might just get more 'n ya bargained for! Now I don't wanna hurt ya...I wanna do this right and make it good for both of us, but that ain't gonna happen if ya keep tryin' ta push me into somethin' ya ain't ready for!"</p><p>"And what makes you such an expert anyway? You said you'd only ever done it a few times with women before yourself, so how do you know we need to do this?"</p><p>"Cause one 'a those women I was with liked it a lot, so she taught me what I needed ta do ta make it good for us both, and I trust that what she was sayin' was right, so just let me do this right okay? Look, I know ya want it, and you're impatient for it," he allowed. "Ya don't think I am too? I'm nearly goin' outta my mind at the thought that I'm about ta fuck ya..."</p><p>Myron had the food grace to look contrite at that. "I'm sorry Zeke," he replied sincerely. "It's just, I want you so much...I've been wanting you for months, and now..."</p><p>"Shhh," Zeke said, covering the boys mouth with his own as he reached over to snatch up the small bottle of oil, coating the fingers of one hand liberally. "I promise...it'll be worth the wait...trust me..."</p><p>As Zeke spoke the words softly against his mouth, he felt his now slick fingers slipping over his entrance, the tip of one finger pressing against him ever so slightly, and Myron knew he'd never experienced anything quite so erotic in his young life.</p><p>"I trust you with my life," he assured his friend, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, tightening his leg around his waist, pulling himself even closer.</p><p>Zeke took the boys mouth, as he pushed a little harder, slipping one finger into him up to the first knuckle, feeling the tight ring of muscle pushing back against him. He slid his finger out a little, before he pushed back in again, deeper this time and he groaned as he felt his LT clench around him, not even able to fathom what that tight heat was going to feel like gripping his cock.</p><p>"Fuck," Myron breathed as he jerked forward. "Zeke, how many fingers are you using?"</p><p>Zeke couldn't help but chuckle at the slightly alarmed look on the boys face, and he just barely managed to stop himself saying <em>'I told ya so!'</em> to the impatient little shit. "Just one LT," he told him, as he pushed in further, this time massaging the boys tight passage.</p><p>"Jesus, it feels like you've got half your hand up there," Myron panted as his sergeant continued to stroke inside of him.</p><p>"Ya need ta relax," Zeke told him. "You're fightin' me, and it ain't gonna work that way...try ta make your body relax..." He bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself grinning at the boy as he saw the telltale little frown lines appear on his brow, meaning that he was putting one hell of a lot of concentration into getting his body to obey him...but it seemed to be working as Zeke felt his muscles start to give around him. "That's it," he soothed as he continued to steadily move inside him. A few moments later and Zeke felt his LTs fingers start to dig into his shoulder blades, his eyes opening, seeming to only be able to semi focus on him.</p><p>"More..." Myron panted as he pushed back against Zeke's hand.</p><p>Zeke swallowed. "Ya sure?"</p><p>"More Zeke! I want more...don't make me beg..."</p><p>Zeke's free hand tightened on the boys shoulder as he ground his teeth together, a long, low growl leaving him at the boys words. He pulled his finger free, this time slowly adding a second, finding it not taking nearly anywhere near the time it took for the boy to acclimatise to the first. When Myron started to move with him, he added a third...</p><p>"Deeper Zeke," Myron pleaded.</p><p>"God damn it boy! D'ya have any idea how beautiful ya look like ridin' my fingers like that?" Zeke breathed as he obliged and pushed in deeper, hooking his fingers, massaging, stretching...and then the boys hips jerked forward, his eyes springing wide as he yelped...and Zeke froze. "Christ! What did I do!? Did I hurt ya?" But the boy didn't answer, just stared at him in stunned silence. "LT! Talk ta me," Zeke ordered as he started to gently withdraw his fingers.</p><p>"No don't!" Myron said suddenly, reaching back and grasping his sergeant's wrist to keep him in place.</p><p>"Then tell me what happened!"</p><p>"I...I don't know," he admitted. "But whatever it was...you've got to try and do it again!"</p><p>Zeke let out a frustrated sigh. "Well how can I do that if ya won't tell me what I did? And I ain't so sure I wanna anyway," he admitted. "It looked like I hurt ya..."</p><p>Myron shook his head. "You didn't hurt me Zeke, it just shocked me that's all..."</p><p>"What did?" Zeke asked, his voice a little husky now he was getting the idea that he really hadn't hurt the boy after all.</p><p>"It was just, like you hit the boost button for pleasure or something," Myron told him. "I almost went through the roof!"</p><p>Zeke smirked. "That good huh?"</p><p>Myron nodded. "It was...I don't even know how to describe it...please...just do what you were doing before..."</p><p>"Okay, I'll try," Zeke replied as he pushed his fingers back in a little deeper, curling them forward towards himself, as if he were beckoning the boy towards him, and he was rewarded almost immediately with a low throaty groan.</p><p>"Oh god, yeah, that's it," Myron groaned. "Just keep doing...<em>ohhhh, holy fucking hell Zeke</em>...what are you doing to me..." he breathed.</p><p>Zeke really had no idea what he was doing to the boy, this had never happened with any of the women he'd been with; but as he kept at it, fascinated and so fucking turned on by what he was doing to the kid, he realised he could feel a fleshy lump about the size of a walnut at the front of his passage, maybe a couple of inches in. He stopped his massaging movements and pressed lightly against it and the LT let out a long, low moan. "Hey LT," he said smiling. When the boy opened his eyes he grinned. "I think I just found your on button..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Zeke pressed it again and Myron moaned.</p><p>"What is it?" Myron panted.</p><p>"I don't know, but seein' what it's doin' to you...I'm sure hopin' I got one too!" he joked.</p><p>Myron laughed. "Well, we'll have to look into that Sergeant." He pushed back from the other man a little then, and trailed one hand down his strong body to grasp his thick, hard cock. "Is it time yet?" he asked.</p><p>The boys voice came out as not much more than a breathy moan, and Zeke knew it was indeed time. "Yeah, it is," he agreed as he gently pulled his fingers free. "Roll onto your stomach for me..."</p><p>"I want to do it like this," Myron whispered.</p><p>"I'd like that too," Zeke assured him. "But I can't get to ya like this, and face to face with you on your back...I think that'd be harder on ya your first time, so on your stomach with a pillow under your hips'll be best...maybe come up onto your knees if ya think ya can manage it after we start."</p><p>Myron nodded, trusting Zeke knew better than him what was best as he rolled onto his stomach, letting Zeke push his pillow under his hips. He felt Zeke shift then, one of his sergeant's knees going between his before he gently nudged his legs further apart so he could kneel between them properly, his big hands coming to his hips.</p><p>Zeke wished his LT could see how good he looked, laid spread out like he was. He brought his hands to the boys hips, sliding them slowly down over the smooth, firm skin of his ass, using his palms to spread his boy open for him...he groaned as he caught sight of his hole for the first time, not tightly puckered now, but wide open and pulsing from having his fingers inside him, waiting for his cock to fill that same tight, hot space. He kept one hand on the boys ass and grabbed up the tube of gun oil with the other, spreading some over his aching, weeping cock, not able to help but stroke himself a few times as he eyed the boy splayed open and waiting for him.</p><p>"Zeke," Myron called, glancing over his shoulder. "I want you inside me...please, I don't want to wait any longer..."</p><p>Moving his free hand to the bed beside his LT, Zeke shook his head slightly, wondering if this was actually real and not a dream or some cosmic joke, but as his other hand guided the head of his cock in between the boys cheeks he knew it had to be real...no dream could ever feel as good as this...he ran the tip of his cock along the boys crack until he felt the slight hollow and pushed forward...</p><p>"Ohh, Zeke, yes..." Myron groaned as he felt Zeke penetrate him.</p><p>Zeke's head fell forward as he slid into the boy an inch or so then stopped, waiting until he felt him push back, then he pulled back a little before pushing in again, gaining another inch, taking it as slowly as he could, when all he wanted to do was pull his boy to his knees and sink into him up to his balls. It obviously wasn't fast enough for his LT either as he felt the boy trying to scramble to his knees.</p><p>"Zeke, I need more," Myron pleaded as he felt his sergeant's big hand pushing him back down.</p><p>"I know ya do boy," Zeke allowed. "And so do I, but this way stops me goin' too deep or too hard too soon..."</p><p>"Zeke!" Myron growled. "Let me up! It's what I want..."</p><p>Zeke contemplated his LTs request as best he could, but he was running a little short on blood to the brain right now himself, so he finally acquiesced and pulled out to let the boy up onto his hands and knees. He smoothed a hand over the boys ass and looked up to that beautiful face turned back towards him. "Once I start LT, I don't know how much control I'm gonna have...so ya gotta promise me you'll tell me if I hurt ya so I can back off."</p><p>"I will," Myron promised. "Now please, just fuck me..."</p><p>The boys eyes and words were filled with such want Zeke couldn't help but give in and give him exactly what he wanted. He gripped his narrow hips, his big hands engulfing him, as he positioned himself, then sank himself into his boy in one long, slow stroke, continuous, low groans ripped from both of them at the feel of it, until he was balls deep, their thighs touching.</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ boy!" Zeke groaned, not able to believe the intensity of the feeling; he ran a hand over the boys back, his skin smooth, tanned and beautiful...and just knowing he was the first man to have ever been here, that his LT had ever trusted, had ever wanted enough...</p><p>"Zeke, fuck Zeke, move! Please, I need you to move," Myron pleaded as he fought against his sergeant's hold, trying to push back against him.</p><p>Zeke tightened his grip, knowing the boy would have bruises tomorrow, but he couldn't let him move just yet, he was just too tight, too hot, too all consuming...</p><p>"Just...give me a minute ya impatient little shit or this is gonna be over before it's started," he warned. "Ya just feel too fuckin' good around my cock LT, if either of us moves I'm gonna blow my load here and now...and we wouldn't want that..."</p><p>"No," Myron moaned, almost desperate now. "We wouldn't want that..."</p><p>Zeke could tell how much the boy needed this, but he knew if he moved at all it'd all be over. He closed his eyes tight and tried to think about things that were sure to dial down his desire a notch. That trumped up little fuck Darling was the first thing that came to mind and damn if that didn't work a treat! Opening his eyes he pulled back a little and started to rock into his LT, gently at first, until he was sure his boy could take it, but before long he was writhing underneath him, pushing back against him, reaching back to grasp at his ass, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper...</p><p>"Zeke, come on," Myron urged. "Fuck me harder, please...you won't hurt me..."</p><p>He gripped the boys hips tighter, and started to thrust into him in earnest.</p><p>"Yes! Oh fuck yes, Zeke! Fuck me, fuck me..."</p><p>Jesus, but the boy begging for him was turning him on more than anyone else ever had in his entire life. Zeke leant over him, his broad chest coming to rest on the boys slim back as he started to really ream him now. "You like me fuckin' you boy?" he growled into his ear.</p><p>"Yeah! Fuck yeah I do!" Myron pushed back against him, <em>hard</em>, the different angle caused by Zeke leaning over him, had his sergeant rubbing against that spot inside of him every time. "Oh Zeke, yeah just like that, like that...fuck yes! Don't stop!"</p><p>"Fuck boy, but you've got the sweetest, tightest hole I've ever fucked..." Zeke rumbled as he reached around and took hold of his LTs leaking cock and started to roughly stroke him.</p><p>Myron's head fell forward, glad Zeke was holding him up. "Keep talking to me Zeke," he pleaded, not knowing it could be like this, his sergeant's cock buried inside him, his big, calloused hand around him, his heated, guttural words in his ear, and Myron knew it wouldn't take much more to send him over the edge.</p><p>"You're such a little slut for me, ain't ya LT?" Zeke growled. "Openin' up, lettin' me in..."</p><p>"Ohh, fuck! Yes I am...always for you Sergeant..." Myron yelled as quietly as he could, as he came in Zeke's hand, his orgasm ripping through him, all his muscles clenching almost painfully with the force of it.</p><p>Zeke's thrusts became erratic at those words, could feel the tightening in his gut, in his balls, and as he felt his boy pulsing in his grasp, his tight muscles gripping, pulsing around him, he turned his face into his lieutenant's neck and he came deep inside him.</p><p>God...but he was finally home, and he never wanted to leave again...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>